


Be Mine

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cheating, Drama, Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secrets, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: After a mutual break up Jack Harkness and Jamie Smith have remained good friends. But Jack still has feelings for him despite Jamie being engaged to another guy name Mitch. Jack can't stand Mitch and can clearly see Jamie's not happy in his new relationship and knows he's making a mistake by marrying him.Despite past mistakes made in their relationship Jack is determined to win Jamie back! But can Jamie ever let go of the past and let Jack back in his heart? Or is it too late?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Harkness couldn’t sleep. He just laid on his back in his bed alone with just the sound of the ticking clock to keep him company. Right now, his friend twenty-year-old Jamie Smith was out on a date with his boyfriend, Mitch and Jack couldn't stand it!  
Jack was in love with Jamie in fact, they used to date. Jack smiled softly to himself remembering the first time he saw Jamie’s amber colored eyes and messy brown hair and that sexy smile! Jack couldn't help falling for him!  
But sometimes things don’t work out and they broke up but stayed good friends. But Jack would be a liar if he said he was over Jamie but fear kept him from telling him and now Jamie was dating Mitch.

Honestly, Jack didn’t like him very much. Maybe it was because he was perfect? Or maybe it was his own bitterness and jealousy. Anyway, Jack just didn’t like him.

Just then a phone ringing broke Jack out of his thoughts. He groaned. Jack was not up for talking but he sighed turning over to answer the phone.

“Hello?” He said.

“Hey,” A familiar Scottish voice replied. It was Jamie. “I know it’s late, hope I didn’t wake you.” Jamie apologized. 

Jack's mood brightened. He loved Jamie's Scottish accent! He could be reading the dictionary and it would sound sexy!

He laid back in bed with his phone.

“Nah, always love hearing your voice,” He replied sincerely. “How was your date?” Jack asked.

Jamie gave a heavy sigh.

Uh, oh! Jack knew that sigh. Obviously, his date didn’t go well. Probably, Mitch’s fault. Jamie deserved way better, he thought to himself.

Jack continued to listen.

“Well, it was going fine until Mitch got upset that I was wearing his engagement ring around my neck instead of on my finger.” Jamie grumbled.

Jack almost winced. The thought of Jamie being engaged to Mitch still bothered him.

“I told him I’m just into rings.” Jamie explained.

Jack frowned at that. Jamie wore rings all the time. He never went anywhere without his three favorite rings including the one Jack gave him while they were dating.

“But don’t you wear rings?” He pointed out carefully.

Jamie scoffed.

“Better than telling him I think it’s the gaudiest ring I ever seen.” Jamie replied.

Jack suppressed a smirk. It was a pretty tacky ring. Mitch was never good at picking out jewelry.

“Anyway, would you mind picking me up,” He asked. “I just prefer not to share a car with Mitch, right now.” Jamie remarked.

Jack smiled slightly. He could never say no to him. He sat up.

“Sure,” He answered. “Where are you?” Jack asked.

Jamie gave the address of the movie theater before hanging up. 

Jack heard the click of his phone and hung up, lowering his head defeated and angry. Mainly at Mitch.

Jack hated that Jamie was standing outside a theater, alone! But Mitch would just send a sweet text and everything would be fine, again! He shook his head. Sometimes he wanted to grab Jamie and hold him and just reveal his true feelings to him. But he always got tongue-tied. God, why he was such a coward!?

Jack sighed and slowly got out of bed pulling on some clothes. He glanced at the clock as he buttoned his shirt. It wasn’t really that late. Maybe he could convince Jamie to hang out for a bit. At least he’d be with him for a little while.

He smiled at that as he grabbed his keys and left to pick up Jamie. Regardless, how much Jack screwed up their relationship he would always be there for Jamie. Even if it meant being his personal driver.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie slowly bounced in place as he waited outside the movie theater for Jack to pick him up. Memories of tonight repeated in his mind. The whole night had gone wrong and it didn’t have to! Mitch had completely overreacted! It wasn’t like he wasn’t wearing his ring at all! God, sometimes Mitch drove him crazy!  
The chilly air was beginning to cut thru his grey hoodie. He was regretting not wearing something warmer. Finally, he spotted Jack’s beat up old car pulling up. He smiled grateful. At least he had Jack.

The car stopped and Jack poked his head out of the window giving a dramatic smile.

“Going my way, sweetheart?’ He joked.

Jamie smirked. He loved how Jack could always make him feel better.

“Thanks for coming.” He replied getting into the car, settling in his seat with his phone. 

“No problem,” Jack replied. He glanced at him. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” He said.

Jamie shrugged checking his phone.

“It’s okay,” He replied. “Gave me a chance to cuss Mitch out under my breath.” Jamie joked.

Jack smiled slightly.

“I’m sorry he left you standing out there.” He said.

Jamie propped his head up and gave him a look.

“Who said he left me?” He scoffed.

Jack laughed, dramatically placing his hand to his head.

“Oh, of course, what was I thinking?!” Jack kidded.

Jamie jokingly crinkled his nose at him before glancing at his phone.

“I actually left him at the snack stand,” Jamie replied. “Told him he could watch the film with his arm around his popcorn bucket.” He sighed.

Despite Jamie’s calm tone he knew he was hurt. Jack wished he could say something clever to make everything better but he couldn’t think of anything.

Jamie sighed and started looking thru his phone screen. He was tugging on his lower lip as he scrolled thru his phone. Jack couldn’t help stare. It was distracting!   
Why did everything he did have to be so sexy, Jack thought to himself.

Jamie noticed and glanced at him.

“What?” He said.

Jack cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed.

“Nothing,” He shrugged. He then smiled. “Just noticing how devastatingly handsome you are!” Jack replied.

Jamie blushed a little.

“Thank you.” He smiled.

Jack grinned. He then glanced at him.

“Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something? You know to make up for your disastrous date.” Jack asked casually. 

Jamie leaned his head back.

“I’d love to but I can’t,” He replied. “I promise Clara I open up the record shop for her.” Jamie said. “Poor thing’s still getting over the flu.” He explained.

Jack was disappointed but nodded.

He then felt Jamie’s hand tapped his arm. His warm but brief touch sending shivers thru him.

“But I wouldn’t mind a hanging out at lunch, yeah?” Jamie smiled at him.

It was not what he was hoping for but he’d take it. Jack gave a faint smile.

“Sounds good.” Jack said.

Jamie smiled and returned to his phone. Jack silently drove Jamie home, the word ‘coward’ yelling repeatedly in his head.

The next morning Jamie was in his kitchen making coffee. He was feeling a lot better even humming a Beatles tune to himself as he waited for the coffee maker. The apartment was quiet but Jamie liked it like that. Mitch had been pressuring him to move in with him but Jamie liked living alone. Besides they would be living together anyway when they got married.  
Married. That word still shocked him. For some reason it felt strange to him. So weird.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he glanced at it. His good mood quickly faded. It was Mitch.  
Jamie didn’t want to talk to him but knew Mitch would never stop calling so he grudgingly picked up.

“I’m not talking you.” Jamie answered before Mitch could speak.

Mitch sighed.

“I know you’re mad and I’m sorry,” He apologized. “But please hear me out?” Mitch asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“Fine, I’m still drinking my coffee, I’ve got time. Talk.” He replied before taking a sip from his mug.

“I’m truly sorry about last night,” He started. “I overreacted.” Mitch admitted. “It’s just when I saw you weren’t wearing my engagement ring on your hand it made me worry,” He explained. “Like you were having doubts or something.”

Jamie suddenly felt a little bad and softened his tone.

“Of course, I want to marry you.” He assured him. 

“Is it the ring size,” He asked. “I can get it resized.” Mitch offered.

A bit of guilt overcame Jamie. The truth was that he felt strange wearing the ring and it was pretty gaudy. Not really Jamie’s style.

But he couldn’t tell him that! He had to think of a quick lie.

“It’s fine,” Jamie replied. “It’s just…I’m afraid of losing it and I feel better wearing it around my neck.” He lied.

“Well, I still like you to wear it, luv. It would mean so much,” He told him. “I want the whole world to know you’re mine!” Mitch gushed.

Jamie suppressed himself from saying something cheeky. In his opinion he was nobody’s possession!

Jamie briefly stared at the tile floor. He really didn’t want to do this.

“Yeah, sure.” He replied softly.

Mitch’s voice brightened.

“Awesome, love you!” He said before hanging up.

Jamie stood there a few seconds listening to the dial tone. He slowly hung up and stared at the floor feeling defeated.

He took the ring from his chain and placed it on his finger. He stared at the silver band with small emeralds surrounding a garnet stone. It felt like a weight on his finger almost unnatural. But nothing he could do.

Jamie sighed heavily. 

Once again, Mitch was getting his way.


End file.
